


The Beauty of Vulnerability

by kenkatsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, they are so helplessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenkatsuki/pseuds/kenkatsuki
Summary: With his arm over Kenma's side he wanted to draw him as close as possible, warm skin pressed against warm skin, neither of them sure anymore where one ended and the other began.He felt vulnerable and exposed, giving himself to Kenma as he had never to anyone before.Yet he felt unbelievably secure.Holding Kenma in his arms felt so right, so good, a weight that he felt empty without, a weight he would burn down cities for to keep him by his side and safe.He felt like he could always lean his own weight on Kenma and he would hold him up without hesitating.





	

Kuroo slowly traced Kenma's skin with his fingers.  
Laying on his side, head braced on one hand he had a perfectly unobscured view of the boy beside him.

Kenma's milky white skin serenely reflected the moonshine streaming in from the window.  
Kuroo watched with fascination Kenma's chest move in time with his breaths, his nostrils slightly flaring when he breathed out. 

Something deep inside his chest stirred and ached.  
He felt unbelievably grateful for being able to be together with Kenma like this. To be allowed to openly admire and claim him to himself like this.  
For him Kenma was a work of art.  
Slender limbs aligned in beautiful proportion, golden hair streaked with black roots that was in a state of disarray sprawled across the sheets beneath him. Eyelashes of the deepest black fanned across his cheeks, fluttering gently every now and then.  
Kuroo's finger came to cautiously rest atop of Kenma's collarbone. Tracing the lines forth and back, admiring their pronounced sharpness. He trailed lower and found his ribcage, carefully tracing each bone before moving to the next. As ridiculous as it might sound Kuroo wanted to write songs and poems about Kenma's body. He felt like a helpless teenager experiencing his first love all over again, but he couldn't help the excitement rising up in his chest.  
Kenma was his.  
He was Kenma's.  
Those words had a lovely ring to them echoed inside the confines of his mind.  
He felt a stirring beneath his fingers and looked down to see the other boy's eyelashes slowly flutter open to reveal golden eyes still bleary from sleep.  
After a couple of moments adjusting to the dim moonlight that bathed the room in an intimate half dark haze, one corner of Kenma's mouth quirked when he saw that Kuroo was watching him.  
Adoration bloomed strongly inside Kuroo's chest and he couldn't help but lean down and nuzzle his nose in the crook of Kenma's neck. Kenma gave a small amused breath and lifted his hand to run his fingers through Kuroo's hair, soothingly massaging his scalp. Kuroo went pliant and boneless immediately, sprawling himself further onto Kenma what locked another gentle laugh out of him.  
"Did I wake you?" Kuroo whispered, face still hidden in Kenma's neck, his breath stirring small strands of blonde and black hair and eliciting a small shudder from the boy beneath him.  
Kuroo shifted onto his side so he could gaze at Kenma, laying as close to him as possible, skin feeling pleasantly warm in all the places their limbs touched.  
"No." Kenma answered, still wearing this small gentle smile across his lips.  
Kuroo reached his arm around Kenma's hip and pulled him flush against his own body.  
Kenma's smile widened and he started gently kissing Kuroo's face, starting at his brow going down to his cheekbone, his nose, the corner of his mouth.  
Kuroo was filled with so much love and turned his mouth to snugly place his on Kenma's. He could still feel Kenma's smile stretching his lips through the kiss.  
It started slow, warm lips on lips already experienced on each other. Kuroo deepened the kiss, drawing a pleased hum out of Kenma. He explored Kenma's mouth as he already had a thousand times, yet every time it felt like the first. Kenma reached up to place his arms around Kuroo's neck, long fingers moving slowly through his hair. Kenma loved to touch Kuroo's hair just as much as Kuroo loved feeling Kenma's blonde silky strands in his fingers.  
Kuroo's hand that lay atop Kenma's hips appraisingly started rising up and down, feeling Kenma's warm limbs beneath his palm, moving up to trace the line of Kenma's jawline and cupped his cheek, fingers running through his hair and moving them back from his face.  
Kenma broke the kiss to trail his lips over Kuroo's jawline, then neck and coming to rest at the juncture between his neck and shoulder.  
Kuroo could feel Kenma's warm breath on his skin causing him to shudder softly.  
With his arm over Kenma's side he wanted to draw him as close as possible, warm skin pressed against warm skin, neither of them sure anymore where one ended and the other began.  
He felt vulnerable and exposed, giving himself to Kenma as he had never to anyone before.  
Yet he felt unbelievably secure. Holding Kenma in his arms felt so right, so good, a weight that he felt empty without, a weight he would burn down cities for to keep him by his side and safe.  
He felt like he could always lean his own weight on Kenma and he would hold him up without hesitating.  
There was this ache stirring inside his chest again. He felt that he would break apart if he'd be left without Kenma. He unconsciously drew him even closer to his own body, not even a breath separating their bodies now.  
He always felt like a drowning man with Kenma. Kenma was both holding him afloat and pulling him down. Sometimes it shocked Kuroo just how much Kenma made him feel. How whole he made him feel.  
He buried his face in Kenma's hair and softly inhaled the scent that was so Kenma it made his heart ache. Everything about Kenma made his heart ache. 

Kenma abruptly sat up and as Kuroo already wanted to complain about the lack of warmth Kenma moved one of his legs over Kuroo so he was straddling his hips.  
"Oh?" Kuroo said mischievously, a pleased grin splitting his lips.  
Kenma looked so beautiful with his gold bright eyes looking at Kuroo, golden silk hair almost white in the moonlight shining softly on him from outside. He looked happy. He looked how Kuroo felt.  
Kuroo placed his hands on either side of Kenma's hips and appreciatevly traced the sharp bones with his fingers, moving up to caress his sides and moving down to slide his hands up and down Kenma's lean strong thighs.  
Kenma made a pleased sound and leaned down to place his lips on Kuroo's. Unlike their earlier soft and slow kisses these were heated and deep. Kenma parted his lips for Kuroo and took him apart with his tongue. Kenma bit Kuroo's lower lip and soothingly moved his tongue over it, drawing a low moan out of Kuroo's throat. Kenma blindly reached down to search for Kuroo's hands and intertwined them, palm pressed against palm. He moved their hands over Kuroo's head and Kuroo slid lower in the bed so Kenma could press Kuroo's hands above his head into the matress with his own hands holding them down.  
They were both in only their underwear and both very noticably aroused already through the thin cotton that separated them. Kenma slowly started moving his hips, setting a pace and Kuroo moved to meet him.  
"Kuroo," Kenma all but purred his name, already a bit breathless of how good it felt. Kuroo opened his eyes and drank in the sight before him; Kenma's obvious state of dishelvement, his half-lidded eyes attentively watching Kuroo, his hips rocking forth and back atop Kuroo's and no matter how often Kuroo was gifted by the gods with this sight, it took his breath away every time.  
Kenma gave a little gasp and Kuroo's breaths started to grow heavier by the minute, interrupted by small stutters.

They both came at the same time, with Kenma's name on Kuroo's lips and Kuroo's name on Kenma's. 

Kenma slowly moved off him and scrunched his nose at the sticky feeling inside his boxers. Kuroo couldn't help but move forward and kiss Kenma's adorably scrunched nose. Kenma wanted to look annoyed but couldn't hide the adoring look in his eyes.  
Kenma slid of the bed to stroll across the room to the bathroom to clean himself up. Kuroo waited until he was done to do the same.  
When he returned he noticed with a look outside the window that moonlight has made way for the hazy dark blues of early dawn.  
Kenma sat atop the bed with a thin white cotton shirt of Kuroo's that he had pulled out of the dresser and was too big on him.  
Kuroo loved when Kenma was wearing his stuff and Kenma knew it. He was looking pleased with himself, noting Kuroo's appreciative gaze across his body. Kuroo sat down beside him and leaned forward to kiss him. Kenma met him halfway and eagerly placed his lips on Kuroo's. Kenma started moving away and back to place the smallest kisses on Kuroo's lips and drew away again.  
Kuroo gave a small impatient growl and tried to hold Kenma's face in place which made Kenma laugh.  
This time he didn't pull back but placed his arms around Kuroo's neck and kissed him deeply.  
Kuroo wound his arms around Kenma's waist tightly and pulled him into his lap.  
Kenma run his hands through Kuroo's hair and let out a soft breath into his mouth.  
"You know what?" Kenma softly asked leaning slightly back.  
"Mm?" Kuroo mumbled still a bit dazed after their kissing. He felt Kenma's eyes on him and slowly opened his own ones to see Kenma softly smiling down at him. Kenma cupped Kuroo's cheeks in his hands and leaned forward again, smiling at him for a moment before leaning down to whisper into his ear, "You are the best thing that ever happened to me."  
Kuroo was slightly taken aback by this heartfelt confession that wasn't usual for Kenma. He gazed wide-eyed at him and his heart tumbled helplessly in his chest. He was filled with so much love for Kenma his ribcage threatened to burst at any moment.  
After a while of silent shock in which Kenma studied his face still wearing this warm smile and threading his fingers through his hair, patiently waiting for Kuroo to find words again, a huge grin split across Kuroo's face. He buried his face in Kenma's neck, too overwhelmed to speak. His arms around Kenma's waist tightened and he pulled him as close as possible so their chests were snugly pressed against each other now.  
"Kenma." Kuroo said it with so much adoration dripping from the syllables, now it was Kenma's turn to be slightly taken aback. Both knew that the other loved them and they continued to show it through every single gesture turned towards each other. It's one thing to know that someone loved you but something entirely different to hear them pour out all their love into words.  
For a while they just clutched at each other, taking in the presence and steady weight of their other half.  
"Kenma," Kuroo repeated.  
"I love you so so much, you have no idea."  
"I think I do," Kenma replied with the brightest smile. He kissed Kuroo's lips, trying to convey all the love he felt for the other man.  
Kuroo felt it and his heart pounded loudly in his chest. He couldn't believe it was possible to love someone so much but the proof was right in front of him. Sometimes it was hard for both of them to believe that they deserved the other. To deserve to feel so loved.  
They held each other and they would continue to do so as long as they could, and even if they couldn't they'd always find a way.  
It was easy to feel strong when you were so loved. It was easy to be vulnerable as well but this vulnerability had its own strength.  
And as long as they were together they would be invincible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
